


The Day Everything Changed

by charmedashley



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-12-21
Updated: 2008-12-21
Packaged: 2017-12-21 12:52:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/900548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charmedashley/pseuds/charmedashley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One shot. A young Lily Evans and her family are paid a visit by one Professor Minerva McGonagall.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Day Everything Changed

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter; I'm just playing in the sandbox.

The summer of 1961 was a scorcher. To be outside, playing in the sprinklers or enjoying the cool breeze, was much preferable to sitting inside where the air was stuffy and dry. This day found Lily Evans and her sister Petunia playing on and around a swing set, laughing and talking about nothing in particular. The day didn't seem very special at all, but as they soon found out, this was a day that they would both remember for the rest of their lives. It was a day that would change everything between them.

"Lily, look!" Petunia pointed towards the front walk, where a woman was opening the gate and making her way to the door. "Someone's coming!"

"Hi!" Lily welcomed the stern-looking lady, jumping quickly from the swing and seeming to float to the ground, much to the obvious dismay of her older sister. Lily took one look at the long black robes, so unlike the dress of anyone she had ever seen, and a grin lit up her face. "You're from Hogwarts, aren't you? Oh, I'm so happy! Severus told me someone would be coming soon!"

An eyebrow lifted on the woman's no-nonsense face, but that was the only visible sign of her surprise that this child already knew what she was coming to discuss. "My name is Professor McGonagall. Perhaps we could talk with your parents, if they are home?"

Lily nodded eagerly, taking Professor McGonagall's hand and practically dragging her into the house in her excitement. "Come on, 'Tuney!" She called to her older sister who had been left by the swings, an unreadable expression on her face.

Once everyone was comfortably seated in the Evans' living room, and tea and biscuits had been passed out all around, Professor McGonagall began speaking to them. It was a conversation she could have carried on in her sleep, so often had she done this. Have you ever noticed that strange things happen around your child? The reason for those occurrences is because he or she is a witch. This is a blessing and a gift. Hogwarts is the place your child can grow and learn more about how to be a mature, capable witch or wizard. On and on it went. Sometimes the families were taken by surprise. Some reactions to what she had to say were angry and some were joyful.

Thankfully, this family seemed to be taking the news rather well. Minerva's gaze swept them all in turn. Mr. and Mrs. Evans seemed to be doing fine. Pleased, but a little surprised, Minerva noted. So young Miss Evans hadn't tried to explain what the knew about magic to them? Or perhaps she had and they had simply chalked it up to the vivid imagination of a child. Any strange occurrences could have been reasoned away; muggles tended to ignore that which they could not explain.

Lily Evans, the child in question, was positively beside herself with joy. How had she known? Someone called Severus had told her, she had said… That couldn't be the Snape boy? He did live near this area, Minerva reasoned, and as they were the same age they surely would have met. She would make it a point to mention this to the headmaster upon returning to the school.

The only one that Minerva noticed was not happy was Lily Evans' older sister. She looked… jealous. Yes, it was jealousy that narrowed her young eyes as she glared at her younger sister. Minerva had seen it time and again with muggleborn witches or wizards and their siblings. A pity.

Minerva answered a few questions the Evans' had, then handed young Lily Evans her official acceptance letter. "There's a supply list in there and directions to Diagon Alley. You can get everything you'll need from school from there." She stood, offering the family a rare smile. "I'm sure you have lots to talk about, so I'll take my leave of you. Good day. Miss. Evans, I'll see you this fall."


End file.
